


King of gator golf

by Emill



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ftm Trent, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emill/pseuds/Emill
Summary: "I'm a winner, I get to choose a prize that I actually want.""You're absolutely right.""I want you.""I'm all yours."
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor
Kudos: 16





	King of gator golf

**Author's Note:**

> They need more fics
> 
> @junglecassidy helped with the grammar jshsh

Chuck walked in his hotel room to find Trent sitting on his bed with his legs crossed, Chuck could tell that he'd been waiting here for a while. He noticed Trent smiling at him and he flashes one back

"Hey what's up man? Oh I saw that you actually won that bte belt , congrats king of gator golf!" He put his hand up in the air expecting Trent to return a high five, but instead he left him hanging, hopping off the bed and swinging his hips as he made his way towards Chuck. "Wish I could've been there with you when you won it, sorry."

"Thanks, I didn't even want it though, so don't worry about it." He started, rubbing his hand up Chuck's big arms to his broad shoulders lightly massaging the area between his shoulder and his neck. "But I do know what I want now." He swiftly dropped to his knees and pulled at the elastic in Chuck's shorts, pulling them down along with his briefs.

"Oh." Was all he could muster out.

He could sometimes forget how  _ straight to the point _ Trent can be.

Chuck's dick springed out in front of his face already half hard. He sat back to take in the allure of Chuck's cock. He had decent size, and pretty thick girth, with a slight curve to it that hit all the right spots, and it was all his.

"I'm a winner, I get to choose a prize that I actually want."

"You're absolutely right."

"I want you."

"I'm all yours."

Trent shot up to meet Chuck's gaze and pulled him by the collar of his shirt into a hasty kiss, their lips forming an audible smack with each time they separated. They pulled back to catch their breaths, their eyes glossy and full of lust for each other. Chuck took his thumb to wipe off the spit on the corner of Trent's mouth and he paused, finding himself staring at the smaller man.

Trent was a very attractive person, no man or woman could deny that, but attractive wasn't a word he'd personally use to describe him, something like.

Pretty... No Beautiful, Trent was very beautiful. His smile was bright, his brown eyes would glisten and shine when something peaked his interest, he particularly loved the way Trent's voice cracked when he moaned his name as Chuck had him pinned underneath him.

He was cute.

"Take the rest off." Suddenly Chuck was snapped out of whatever trance Trent's beauty had put him in. "What?"

"I said take the rest off." Impatience grew in his tone, he nodded and did as Trent told him. "Right right, my bad." He pulled his shirt over his head, then kicked his shoes off, his naked body exposed for Trent's eyes. He practically drooled over Chuck's body, something that he doesn't understand, Trent finds beauty in.

Trent groaned as his eyes laced over his boyfriend’s thick frame. "Fuck you're sexy Chuckie." His voice was low, he ran his hand down Chuck's chest resting it on his hip. Chuck sighed at Trent's remark, he was going to say something demeaning about his body until he noticed the look Trent was giving him.

His common  _ you better not _ face.

"I'm super hunky." He said through a toothy grin, Trent joined in flashing that charming smile once again. "Yeah you are baby, super hunky." Trent had his ways for boosting Chuck's self-esteem, it wasn't like Trent was lying, if Trent was beautiful then Chuck was dashing.

Trent took a few steps back, watching as Chuck eyed his every movement. "Now undress me." That order was sent straight to Chuck's cock. He wasted no time in getting over to Trent, hooking his fingers in the hem of his tank top. Trent's breathing hitched as Chuck's knuckles grazed over his abs, Chuck heard him, peeling Trent's shirt off all the way exposing his cut upper body.

"Damn baby." Trent's form always seemed to catch Chuck off guard, no matter how many times he's seen it before. He couldn't help but be amazed by Trent's well defined set of abs, or his plumpy pecs. Chuck obsessed over these tittys.

It wasn't hard for him to lose his train of thought over them, he always noticed the way Trent would flex them to intimidate other wrestlers, or how they would jiggle when he...

Well, did anything.

He reached a hand up pausing just before he could touch him. "Can I?" He asked, as if the Kentucky gentlemen would dare lay his hand on such a sensitive spot without consent.

"Please." Trent said in a low yet lustful tone, grabbing Chuck's hand and guiding it to one of his pectorals, Chuck squeezed it lightly watching his finger sink into the soft muscle. He felt the rumble in Trent's chest as he hummed at the contact. He then brushed the pad of his thumb over his nipple feeling the bud harden, drawing a moan from him.

"Chuck." Having Chuck's hand on his chest felt great but Trent had something else in mind for those hands. He lightly pushed Chuck back, almost feeling guilty for the look he received.

"Hey?"

"Hey um, can you take my pants off now?" Trent bit at his lip and pulled at the elastic of his shorts, teasing him. It wasn't fair to Trent that Chuck was already free of his clothes while he was standing there wetting his boxers.

Chuck grinned at him and replaced Trent's hand with his own tugging at the piece of cloth until it shimmied its way down Trent's legs dropping onto the floor.

He could just about smell his arousal and feel the heat radiating off of him, he wanted to touch him so bad. "This cool?" Trent just rolled his eyes. "You don't have to ask to touch me you know." Yeah Chuck knew but he also knew how weird Trent was about being touched, he certainly didn't want to set him off.

He ran a smooth hand up Trent's inner thigh, carefully watching his facial expressions. He could feel his wetness through the fabric, his fingers caressed that sensitive spot between his folds. Trent whimpered and lightly started grinding his hips to get more friction.

"Chuckie." He breathed out, "Take them off and fuck me already." He began to grow impatient, and not just any kind of impatience, Trent impatience.

Red in the face, furrowed brow, and his bottom lip poked out, with a hint of attitude and it was...

Adorable

"Right sorry sweetie." He grinned, retracting his fingers, he slowly pulled down Trent's briefs, watching his wetness string to the fabric and run down his legs, slightly taken back. "Damn you're so wet."

Trent ducked his head and looked away to avoid Chuck's bewildered gaze, he could feel some shyness wash over him.

"I mean, yeah I love you..." His words almost barely audible,  _ almost. _

Chuck smiled brightly, all 800 of his big white teeth flashing, he pulled Trent into his chest and hugged him tightly. "Aw baby I love you too!" He laid a soft kiss to Trent's forehead then grabbed a fist full of his hair which was put up in a neat ponytail and lightly tugged his head back causing him to gasp. "Now get up on that bed."

He released his grip watching as Trent scrambled to follow directions, crawling onto the bed and laying on his back waiting for Chuck to make the next move on him. He placed a hand between his thighs and spread himself open, presenting himself for the other man.

Chuck groaned at the sight of Trent all sprawled out with his legs open for him craving for his cock, he made his way onto the bed settling his face in front of Trent's pussy. Chuck ran his tongue up his wet folds and licked at his sensitive bump, he looked up and examined Trent's face.

His eyes were closed, his brows arched up, and his mouth was parted slightly, little pants slipping past his lips. Chuck closed his mouth around his clit and sucked at the bundle of nerves. Trent arched his back, moaning loudly at the feeling. Chuck swirled his tongue around him and moaned, the vibrating sensation causing him to whine out.

"Chuck, fuck!" Trent's hips began to move on their own, rotating and grinding on Chuck's face. "Oh Chuckie that feels so good, oh fuck don't stop." He breathed out, and he would have kept going if he hadn't felt Trent starting to convulse and shake signaling that he was close to cumming. Not that Chuck was against getting doused in Trent's juices but he wanted more.

He sucked and tugged hard on Trent's clit before letting go and backing away much to Trent's displeasure. Trent cried out still slightly thrusting his hips, he tried bringing his hand down to rub at himself but Chuck stopped him.

"No baby don't you want my dick?" He massaged the inside of Trent's leg, waiting for Trent to calm himself down, his body had become covered in a sheet of sweat. He was panting heavily and his hands roamed over his body.

"You good?"

"Chuck, Chuck please fuck me please baby my pussy aches so bad." Trent was in his usual sexual state of disarray, saying and doing things that were unlike him, he chuckled at him though, lining the tip of his cock at Trent's entrance, Chuck glanced up at him and they made eye contact, Trent stared back at him through half lidded eyes, only widening when Chuck pressed himself in.

He waited a few for Trent to adjust to his size, Trent grew needy and wrapped his shaky legs around Chuck's torso and encouraged him to start moving through stuttering sentences. He leaned down and captured Trent's lips in a kiss before pulling out then slamming his cock back in all the way.

Chuck started thrusting rapidly, roughly pounding into Trent without any breaks, he sobbed and cried out against Chuck's lips as his dick skillfully rubbed over his spot, his whimpers and whines were so sweet to Chuck's ears.

"Baby you look so hot taking my dick, fuck you make the prettiest noises, you feel so good." Trent inhaled a shaky breath and exhaled, an overflowing amount of sobs leaving him at Chuck's praises. 

"Fuck Chuckie you're on my fucking spot!" He wailed through gritted teeth, it felt good but at times the feeling could be so overwhelming for him that he sometimes got too caught up in the moment. His nails scratched down Chuck's back, prompting some pained grunts and hisses from him. "Yeah baby, that the spot?"

Trent flung his head back into the pillow. "Chuckie!" He started followed by some light squeals. "I'm so fucking close, Chuckie, I'm so close!"

Trent's body began to jerk and convulse again and Chuck could feel Trent's pussy spasm around his dick. "Cum for me Trent, squirt those juices all over my cock." Chuck quickly pulled out and with those words Trent was screaming out Chuck's name and squirting him down, practically drenching him. Trent writhed and cried with tears rolling down his flushed cheeks as Chuck shoved his dick back in him and continued to pound him, chasing his own orgasm.

Trent's hands rested on his boyfriend's chest, each thrust rocking him back and forth. "Fuck Trent!" He shouted as his climax hit, he emptied himself inside of Trent, his thrusts gradually slowing as he rode it out.

Chuck slid his dick out and plopped down next to Trent who cuddled himself into Chuck, he was still shaking slightly as he kissed his shoulder up to his neck then his cheek. Trent's hair had become unkempt, strands of it sticking to his damp forehead.

He came to and pushed at Chuck's chest and huffed. "Jerk, you came inside me."

"Hey man you were the impatient one here."

"Yeah..."


End file.
